


Sam's Babygirl

by latethoughts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pining, Romance, Smut, date, little bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: After a terrible date, you and Sam have a very important conversation.





	Sam's Babygirl

It was 4am and you were just coming in from a night out drinking. You had sobered up a bit in the taxi to the tower so you weren't tripping over your own feet.  
Tip, toe, tip, toe. Holy smokes you just realised that it's called that because you're walking on the tips of your toes.

"Hahaha" you chuckled.

"What's so funny?" You heard a voiced, you punched the air and hit a hard surface; the wall.

"Shit" you cursed at your probably bloody knuckles. The light turned on and Sam was standing there. He walked over and took a look at your hand, he then picked you up and ran over to the sink.

"Oh, call 911! We got some bloody knuckles and possibly some hurt feelings!" Sam joked. You giggled and hit him again but it hurt, "why are you such a clutz?" He asked.

"Who knows?" You responded while you let Sam tend to your needs.

"Date went well I guess" He stated, he didn't make eye contact because he really didn't want to know all the details. Ever since you two had a small new year's kiss, things have been pretty tense. You went out on a date with a guy you met the week before, just a normal dude who works in a funeral parlour. He was nice but a little bit creepy. You thought it was better than obsessing over that stupid kiss that happened over 3 months ago.

You've been close friends with Sam for a while now, so you're really comfortable around each other. He used to call you his babygirl... _used to._ He stopped after new year's and dated a nice girl for a while, they broke up a few weeks ago though. There was something in the way; stopping them from moving on to the next phase of their relationship. Sam knew it was you with your radiating smile and captivating personality. He's had to repress his feelings this whole time too and he's been fine with it...until tonight. Tonight he just cracked. He grimaced when you told him about the date yesterday and had to gulp at you changing clothes in front of him, even if you weren't full naked little was left to the imagination. He recommended a conservative look but you argued and went with an amazing dress that hugged you in all the right places. It was too much for him so he quickly made up some excuse and punched his feelings out in the gym.

"He was amazing!" You responded, Sam's smile didn't reach his eyes but he was happy as long as you were happy, "he left at like 9 o'clock, in the middle of dinner," Sam looked up, he was confused at how late you were, "luckily I ran into an old friend and spent the night partying at Court"

"Court? That gay bar?" Sam seemed more interested in the conversation now, enjoying that Mr Creep wasn't part of it. You nodded in response.

"Yep," you paused and bit the inside of your cheek before deciding to speak, "it seems like all the good guys are taken"

"Or end up being superheroes" Sam finished your sentence. You smiled but tried hiding it.

"Yeah, that too...so why are you up so late?" You ask, hoping for an answer that involved you. Sam cleaned you up and kissed your knuckles like a parent, they were only grazed a bit.

"I-I was doing some work," he said as he put your hand down.

"What work?" You asked, scoffing at the ridiculous answer. You folded your arms across your chest, causing your cleavage to show. You were so happy with the outfit you were wearing tonight, it made you feel confident. Sam even managed to take a peak.

"Just...work, come on we both have to sleep," he replied and looked down, thinking really hard about his next move. He then helped you to your room and took your shoes for you.  
"I will never understand why fine ladies like yourself always wear high heels"

"I like to challenge myself," you said, "walking in heels is like running a marathon...probably" you chuckled. So did Sam, he sat right next to you on your bed. You noticed that he was wearing a singlet and boxers and you couldn't help but stare and touch his fabric.

"You alright, babygirl?" He asked. Your head shot up. He hasn't called you that in so long, it felt so nice that you almost teared up. You didn't hold back your grin and hugged him.

"You haven't called me that in a very long time" you inhaled his scent, so masculine and sweet. You missed it so much.

"Yeah I guess I haven't" he realised. You two separated. Both so nervous but so ready to make a move. You were about to say something but he turned away, shooting down your confidence. Why is it so hard to admit your feelings? To be truly honest with someone? Why put yourself through so much anxiety just for a rejection? Or even better, a confirmation.

"Sam!" You managed to catch him before he was out the door. You climbed out of bed and faced him. Well, chest to your face. What were you going to say now though? "W-um. Why? Ah-um,"

"Wow, so poetic," he teased and eased the atmosphere a little bit. With a deep breath, you were finally ready.

"Why did you and Dee break up?" You searched his face for any signs of lies or truth. He looked down and gulped. Then folded his arms, guarding himself. You reached to break the guard, arms falling to his side. Your heart was pounding a mile a minute just anticipating.

"She wasn't the one for me," he sighed, "not really lucky in the love department,"

"Oh, that's good. That's very smart. Good answer," this time it was you who folded their arms.

"What are you implying?" Sam arched a brow and copied your posture, exposing chest and crossed arms.

"Forgive me if I'm reading this wrong but I can't help but feels there is this...I don't know...thing between us. Sam, you're my favourite person I've ever met, I'm never upset when I'm with you. You honestly brighten my days. When we first met I never expected to end up here,"

"Here?" Sam's palms were sweating, he had a feeling that you felt the same way about him but you were both so articulate that you always knew what to say without being exposed.

You could feel the heat from his body and smell the scent of his cologne on his neck, with one step closer. "I love you, Sam. I always have and...I thought it was just a crush but after getting to know you and especially after that kiss I knew I was in this for the long haul. I mean, you're so caring, loyal, attentive, open and you have the best ass I've ever seen," that made him chuckle, "I thought about you all night tonight-I think about you all the time. I just need you to hear that," you finished by wiping a tear from Sam's face.

Sam engulfed you in his arms and planted the most passionate kiss on you. "I love you babygirl, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that,"

Things escalated quite fast and you ended up being on top of Sam while he was grabbing your arse. His tongue entered your mouth and fought with yours. Slowly you began grinding and grinding, feeling him grow under you. When you separated, you tore open Sam's singlet exposing his god-like body. Your dress slipped off and you crawled to your knees, taking off his boxers. His member was so big there was no way you'd fit him in your mouth, but you tried anyway. Your moist lips kissed the tip and you heard him curse, followed by a moan once your mouth opened around him.

"Oh babygirl, you have no idea how many nights I've been kept up thinking about this," he admitted. You continued to bob your head up and down on him until your jaw got tired.

Sam picked you up and tossed you on the bed, you giggled at his eagerness. Soon it was his turn to go down on you. He started gently kissing your inner thigh, then pulled down your g-string and threw it across the room. He licked and sucked your clit over and over, soon incorporating his finger and sticking it inside of you. He searched for your g-spot and found it according to your moans and whimpers.

"Fuck Sam" you whined, just wanting him already.

"What do you want babygirl?" He asked, half-smug. You pulled him up to face you.

"You" it shocked him that you were so direct. He got his condom on ready at your entrance and you were wet enough for him to slide in comfortably, "shit," you cursed at his girth. He made sure to nip and suck at your nipples, making you jerk onto him. Sam picked up his pace once things became easier and you started to become less tense.   
Sam removed himself and you frowned, you were not ready to let him go. But you didn't realise that he wanted to change position, he flipped you so your arse was in the air, when he entered from behind it felt like heaven. You could hardly contain your excitement and moans of pleasure. His dick mixed with him rubbing your sensitive areas and pulling at your ponytail a little bit sent you over the edge.

"Oh baby," he said near the end, his movements became slower as he throbbed and you tensed around him. 

Falling onto your backs, you held each other tightly, "that was a long time coming," you admitted.

"It sure was, baby girl."


End file.
